


I'm the Boss

by PRabbit



Category: OFF (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch ships Elsen, and with his power, makes them act it out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Boss

Amid the various buildings each worker looked up after a crackling from the speakers brought a chill to their poor spines. The expected deep voice called over the PA from every corner so none could escape the news. Everyday brought some, always bad, the tone disappointed meaning more worries for them. This time it rang happier yet still a low rumble from their large boss deep in the main office.

“Numbers 64 and 145 report to my desk at once.”

A click followed leaving silence. Eyes turned to look at the two unlucky Elsen called, their fate decided before they even left their posts. No one wants to go at first but fears gets the better of them; the fear of a punishment far worse. Knees rattled together as the two made the long walk to the main building, trading worried glances when they met up on the path. Inside met them with a still, sickening quiet. Doors lined the narrow hallways but all stood shut with out a hint of any life within. At the end a set of double doors towered above them, plastic flowing in uneven trenches at their flanks. Both swallowed, wanting so very much to go back.

“Come in, my friends, come in.”

The Elsen never got a chance to knock. Before them the doors opened with out any noticeable mechanism. A massive desk greeted them, standing taller than the two combined in an expansive room, at least for an Elsen. Light appeared dull as if some had been switched off leaving patches of shadows. And staring down at them with a grin on his face was Enoch, his size making even the room seem small.

“A little closer if you please.”

His voice sounded even deeper in person. The Elsen could not only hear the request but feel it in their guts. A few steps closer before their legs refused. 

“Closer.”

Huddled together, the Elsen shuffled nearer.

“Huu huu, don’t worry I’m not going to bite.”

Enoch’s reassurance came to their ears as ‘bite.’ The Elsen looked back at the door. While turned away, a large hand scooped them both up, setting them on the desk. Enoch leaned back, keeping his hands other either side of his guests.

“There! That’s much better, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Hhhh…”

The two workers stood shaking, staring up at their hulking boss, waiting to be dealt with for whatever rules they had broken. Enoch’s stomach rumbled between breaths, his fingers drawing closer.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Enoch poked at the pair, every smiling down. “I specifically called you two here to help me with something. Do well and I’ll give you some nice sugar.”

Both looked up confused, hearts racing but eager for the offered price.

“So do put on a good show for your boss, hmmm?”

Before they could drum up enough courage to question, Enoch switched the lamp on. Warm light fell on them while the boss’s gaze fell into shadow. They heard the sound of a zipper from somewhere but all looked dark from their position under the lamp.

“Hug each other!”

The command came just as low as the rest but with a touch of something the Elsen did not want to know about. Not sure if they heard correctly they looked bewildered at each other.

“Don’t be shy, hug each other.”

Hands drew closer prompting action. Still unsure, the two Elsen wrapped their arms around the other and hugged.

“Aw how precious.” Enoch’s voice boomed above them. “Now kiss!”

Depravity hung behind the words. Now shaking, the Elsen looked at each other, niehter wanted to obey.

“Kiss…!”

Enoch brought his hands closer. Pointer fingers extended into the Elsen’s backs, pushing them against one another. Bodies flush and hot from the light and embarrassment, the Elsen waivered. Cheeks took on a hue of red as they rubbed up against each other. Feeling the pressure from Enoch, the two closed their eyes and brought their lips together. Afraid to stop, they stayed in that position under Enoch’s chuckling. 

“Oh yes, that’s very nice.” A hand slid away from one Elsen off the desk. “Kiss him harder, rub his back! Like you really mean it!”

Whether into the act or not the Elsen had no choice. Small hands stroked flinching skin as the pair attempted to make out for their twisted boss. More commands rumbled down, one right after the other.

“Undo his tie! Oh he likes that. Now you, the tie and the shirt! More tongue!” Enoch’s fingers tensed beside them, moving back into the shadows but still threatening should his performers fail him. “Hold him nice and close, that’s it, cuddle. Wrap those hands around his hips and-“

Now baking under the lamp, the Elsen found themselves soon weary. When one request was fulfilled two more were given. Soon they stood slumped in each other’s arms hoping they had done enough.

“Tired already, are we?” Enoch leaned down, his grin ever present. He brought his hands up again, laying the Elsen down. “But we haven’t gotten to the best part yet.” His breathing had grown heavier and he bit his lip as the Elsen felt his fingers. “I want you to fuck each other!”

“Hhhh!”

The pair went wide eyed, wishing they hadn’t heard him correctly. Shirts already off and lying on their backs they should have assumed it would come to this.

“No need to be modest.” Enoch leaned back, taking his hands with him. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Afraid not only because of their boss but of the proposed act, the Elsen wriggled away from each other.

“Or would you rather pleasure me?”

Faced with such a choice the Elsen hugged one another again, unsure on how to start. One undid his pants, sliding them down. All the stimulation had managed to make him hard despite the fear. The second rolled over, not about to waste whatever time they had left with fighting over positions. As they grew closer, Enoch snickered, humming deep with approval. The first situated himself and jabbed in lightly. To his dismay the other gave a stark yelp. 

Having never done this before the Elsen pulled out, trying to reassure. Enoch could be heard growling above. He had to keep going. Again he entered, being slow and careful, rocking his hips back and forth. Instead of a cry the other shuddered out a moan, body tense. From his own side the experience felt great. Arms around the other he worked himself into a rhythm, gasping when release came. It leaked all over leaving him red and worried. The bottom Elsen turned back around, blushing just as hard. They held each other out of comfort.

The desk shook, Enoch leaned forward, releasing his own moans. Soon silent, he sat back up, grin even wider. The Elsen could hear the dripping of liquid onto the floor.

“That was superb!” He bent down to open a drawer. “Here. You two have more than earned this!”

A bag of sugar for each landed in front of the Elsen, enough of the pleasurable substance to match weeks of salary. Enoch picked them off the desk, reward and all, placing them on the ground.

“You can get cleaned up on the first door to the right.” Though hurrying out, they still heard their boss’s last request. “I can’t wait to see you both again next week.”


End file.
